typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraga
The Kraga Pirates are widely known as an intelligent aggressor race of xenotypes, variably semi-reptilian in appearance. As an organization in league with several other races, they are attributed to many widespread conflicts since the early days of the Galactic Federation and the rise of the Rift Age, defining Space Pirates as is. They continue to be a formidable force and central antagonists. Characteristics The Kraga are notoriously ruthless and driven. They devoutly believe in the results, no matter the cost. They are known to reject surrender at all costs, and will go so far as to enact self-destruction of their bases and territories should they be compromised, putting them at a high risk for the U.C.G.S. As such, they are highly intelligent and adaptive, usually devoted to the cause (committing suicide if caught and whatnot), and hardly shy in using pirated technology to their own benefit or reverse engineering to keep up with the rest of the galaxy, adding to their formidability as warriors. They are more than willing to go any length and make alliances with other factions to make themselves the dominant force. They have even been known to keep pets and slaves, the latter termed "Pirate Militia" willing to work for the Kraga under the rumoured ground that insubordination is punishable by being eaten. Their biology remains less than clear, though intelligence acquired seems to indicate that they are omnivorous, even cannibalistic, and they seem to even have gender and sexual dimorphism, with male Kraga being the predominant force and normal recruits as emissaries. The Kraga themselves seem to have seen a change in leadership over the years, but currently the authoritative system seems to be pinned on the High Command, a government system. It appears that as long as there are still Kraga in the universe, then they can keep making a comeback, and it is in their elusiveness and ingenuity that they may eventually see their goals come to fruition. Background According to fragmented references and rare historical lore, the Kraga possibly descended from civilization on a planet in another galaxy entire; a world with large oceans and mountainous terrains, where they lived amphibiously. At some point, their homeworld experienced an cataclysmic event, evaporating the world's oceans and depleting its resources, but it is not all clear as to what the event exactly was and what caused this downfall; it has been suggested that the event was the sapient races' own doing. With the world run dry and dying, the natives left the planet for new resources. After cycles of wandering with no suitable place to live, the hungry race grew bitter, and eventually hostile, and by the time of entering the Milky Way, they had begun taking by force, raiding crafts and slaying other beings for supplies. The experience immersed them, finding often how easy and dynamic it seemed, and they stuck to this addicting task, which became a pastime, and finally a way of life; an entire race of pirates. They raided, and slaughtered, and even enslaved other sentient beings. When their power wasn't alone, they learned to use other tools, and physically enhance themselves, and in time they had the might to seize entire worlds. Any race that were like-minded and willing to cooperate would form alliances with the Kraga to benefit each other as a Confederation, delegates leading as generals. Category:Species Category:Urtrag